


A story which I will tell to you and I

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, F/M, Flirting, Humour, It is fun to do this honestly, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: A wandering of an inn, Hatori received an amusing surprise.





	A story which I will tell to you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have that Witcher AU for ages for Hatori and this is my first go at this experimentation! Have fun Hatori and Mayuko shippers!

Hatori seems dazed after a long day of slaying monsters. To be honest. Pay has been shit since the person which he received his contract decided to ghost him. And worse of all that he becomes the unwilling wingman to Ayame’s wooing which thankfully, his dear friend let him go by a wink and mouthing his words 

“Have fun, I am sure she will please you.”

  
_It seems that Ayame knew that it will be best to leave the two persons alone in their world._

* * *

  
However, things seem to be better when Mayuko’s arrangement, cold pints at the bar which she impressed the local folks with her drinking shots and of course her so-called charm with a bartender who seems bemused with her antics.  
Hatori could only do is to relax, and that itself is a rare word of a chaotic world where he resides.

  
A near confrontation caused the pair to be kicked out of the bar. It is mostly her fault, nevertheless, he protected her dignity with some punches between the patrons and him, which thankfully he left unscrapped expect for a bruised eye and Mayuko, she seems unharmed as she recited a quick spell to made the bar fell into a deep sleep, forgetting that the brawl actually happened in that very moment. He nearly has a belly laugh from that incident. After all, Mayuko always has that effect to break his miasma.

  
They took the liberty to find themselves in a comfortable inn if she could forget the chatter of the rowdy crowd. It seems like a nice place filled with good food, a warm fire to warm their shivering bodies and good ale. Once they managed to settle themselves comfortably to the world, with men placing bets over Gwent. Mayuko gave a playful wink "I want to see the truth beneath that story of a dear witcher fighting over a leshen…“ Her chin nudging his shoulders as her hand nearly inched beneath his shirt.

  
Hatori seems startled. “ Well, I cannot do it with men screaming their bloody heads off and cards slapping at the distance. That seems unromantic. Am I right Hatori? ” Quitely Mayuko gave him a chaste kiss by the cheek. She quickly grabbed her ale jug and gulped it quietly “Then we must retreat to bed…and soon I will find about that scar…”

* * *

In their small room, Hatori looked over at the corner, filled with a small chest. As usual, Mayuko seems prepared with the items she required for that stay (Of course via teleportation). Her stark black and white dress lying on the couch. The intoxicating aroma of her familiar perfume, as usual, lilac and gooseberries filled the room. Her necklace with an obsidian charm dangling on the vanity table. On the other side, his swords and potions belt dangling on the floor. His witcher medallion seems to hum at that energy.

That energy seems more unusual than ever but it pleased him.  
However, nothing enticed him more than Mayuko being clothed at candlelight, as she combed out the tangles from her hair. She seems almost naked as her curves become prominent in a simple chemise. Soon he surrendered his frustration becomes higher, as he started to slowly kiss her by the lips, trailing his tongue to her slender neck. 

  
_The aroma of lilac and gooseberries clouded his mind._

  
“Take. Off. Your. Clothes…” 

  
And quickly Hatori took off his dirtied undershirt which revealed the many scars from his contracts. When he has that pleasure to see an enchanting figure, of course, he wanted it to be done quickly. He wanted her to scream in pleasure as he hit her by the core. He wanted to see her face reddened. Her mouth agar. His body in unison with her.

  
_And it all seems too much._

  
However, Mayuko smirked at him, as she gripped his hands to his pants. She gave him a heavy kiss, nipping his bottom lip until he groaned.  
Lilac and gooseberries came to him again.

  
“Slowly… Hatori….Slowly…” Mayuko trailed her hand to his groin, which she took the pleasure to squeeze it. Hatori withholding his pleasure of her hands around his groins. He wondered whenever it was compiled by his instant attraction towards her confidence, or maybe it was the side effects of the djinn that still etched in his mind. He cannot help but envelop his mouth towards her, surrendering his affections towards her. 

* * *

In return, she slipped her chemise quickly unto the floor and smiled within their deep kiss. “Damn why do you want to do this quickly! You commented to me to take off my clothes slowly.”

  
“I always go where the wind blows.” Mayuko grabbed his callused hands and pressed it to her breast. “You just have to keep it up.”

  
Before long, the laughter at the bottom floor seems to fade in the dark leaving the couple in giggles and caressed bodies.

_  
It was a night he could not forget. (Aside from many too, which one it is with Shigure. That itself is another story)_

* * *

  
Before long, both woke up in comfortable numbness. Hatori is the first to speak. “I am surprised” Mayuko smirked, as she recited a gentle spell to clear herself from the bruises except for the one near her collarbone. That one was a prized possession. Slowly her nimble fingers trace his scar. “Always. And I like that side of yours. Now tell me about that other scar at your hip.” Quietly she kissed it.  
“Ohh that one, I wished Ayame is around, he would vouch for me…”

  
As always they will tell tales about their adventures, and the world stood still when they share in each other’s company. 

* * *

**A/N:** This little drabble came from a prompt from my tumblr friend [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs) who wanted this prompt **"Take off your clothes slowly."** with any couple and since I loved the writings of [footprintsinthesnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/pseuds/footprintsinthesnow) with Hatori and Mayuko, I just have to throw that couple here as a challenge as I never write them (I do mostly Kyo and Tohru, and working on a little Kisa and Hiro drabble). And even more, is that I have a Witcher AU in mind with Hatori. So it is fun to try that!

As usual comments and feedback would be appericated :)


End file.
